RWBY10: Heroes In Green And Gold
by VeryDemonicBear
Summary: Two boys go on a road trip all around remnant and later in their life go to beacon will they be able to hide their identities from their friends and protect them at the same time and will they be able to defeat Salem and her Grimm army? Maybe but that is to be seen. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Ben 10 is owned by Man of action. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE Art by me
1. Prolouge

**Prologue-Heroes come in all shapes and sizes**

Here we close in on two very different boys, one with brown hair and one with blonde hair. The names of these boys are known all across the universe as the conqueror's of Vilgax and Omni Angle or most commonly known as Jaune Arc and Ben Tennyson.

These boys have been friends for years ever since the start of fourth grade. We close in on them having a fight with each other but don't worry it's just a friendly spar but, this is a spar meant to say goodbye since Ben is moving to the city of Vale.

 **Third person POV**

Ben tries to sweep kick Jaune but He jumps back from Ben's range. Ben get up and punches Jaune in the gut then spins on the ball of his heel so his back is facing Jaune and then hit him right above his family jewels with his fist then grabs jaune's arm and throws him to the ground.

Jaune hits the ground but during that moment he rolls to his left and gets up and backward cartwheel away then gets in close and punches Ben in the face with a right hook making Ben move back a bit but then Jaune Spins to the right and kicks Ben in the face with his right heel. Ben stumbles backward and falls on his back but then he pops up and ends the match with a bow respecting that he has been beaten and they start getting dressed.

Ben: "Thanks for this final fight, Jaune" Ben says with a bit of sadness.

Jaune: "No problem Ben it my pleasure and I want this to be the last thing my best friend gets when he leaves." Jaune states with a bit of sadness also.

Ben: "Well then let's get back into our regular clothes cause we don't want you parents finding out like your older sister." Ben says while snickering a bit.

Jaune: "Damn forgot about that but hey at least we wore sweatpants they won't get suspicious because of some Grass stains." Jaune states with a chuckle

Ben: "Yeah your right about that so let's get going Arc Angle cause I have an RV to catch!" Ben yells as he runs away while chuckling

Jaune: "Yeah let's goin' Monster Boy!" Jaune yells while chasing after him and chuckling

This happened two years before Beacon but 3 months after the Hybreed War when albedo attacked during that time Jaune got Albedo to change a new leaf and use his power to prove to Azmuth that he is worthy of his Galvan form.

Ben dealt with the Incursions while he was 16 but even after that, he did not get famous the whole conflict was completely unknown to the populous so he went on with his life.

Jaune still had to deal with keeping a secret from his family about aliens and what he did at night except for his older sister Violet she was three years older than him she caught him fighting Ben with an energy sword and confronted him about and of course he explained everything to her and she was very proud and a little scared for her brother of course because he did risk his life on a daily basis without anyone knowing.

When Ben and Jaune were children they made a promise with each other that if they were to split up they will meet again at Beacon which is also the plumbers base in Vale and there is another in Manigerrie which is lead by Ghira Belladonna who created the white fang so he can hide the plumbers also at the same time fighting for Faunus rights but never told any other leader after he left including his daughter and wife.

 **(A/N: Constructive criticism is good but doesn't be rude also tell me if you liked the idea or not because it's very depressing not getting feedback also I'll make another book for the art of this book.)**


	2. The Day Before Beacon

**Chapter 1-The Day Before Beacon**

 **(A/N: Hello welcome to the actual first chapter the chapter before was just the prologue and this is mainly focused around Ben and what's gonna go down in the day and night so have fun reading.)**

We now look on to a boy with brown hair, green eyes, a black shirt with a green stripe going down the middle with a white ten, and brown cargo pants. The name of this boy is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson but just Ben for short. At the moment he is riding his skateboard towards his grandfather's plumbing store.

Ben's POV

Me(thinking): Alright almost there and then I can go to the base. I thought with a big fat grin on my face.

I get a call on my scroll and the caller ID is my grandfather Maxwell Tennyson. I answer the scroll and connect it to my Headphones.

Me: Hello Ben Tennyson speaking.

Max: Ben are you almost here I have something that will surprise you and it just came in today.

Me: Oh really? That's cool can't wait to see it.

I said that with a bit of excitement since my grandpa does not do normal surprises. I already got my acceptance letter from Beacon so it won't be that.

Timeskip five minutes

Me: Grandpa I'm here!

Max comes out of the back room of the plumbing store.

Max: Hey kiddo check out the letter that came in the mail. My grandpa said with a small smile.

Me: Thanks, grandpa! I say before looking at the letter.

I look down at the letter and see who it's from and my jaw dropped to the ground with my eyes wide open. The letter I got was from my old friend Jaune so I open it up and it states that he got into beacon.

Me: Well at least he was able to keep his promise and I'll be able to do the same. Thank you, Grandpa, for showing me this. I say while thanking my grandpa

Max: No problem kiddo I knew that you waited for this for a long time so what's better than to tell you when it got here. My grandfather states with full honesty.

Ben: Well then I think I'll go out for tonight but I won't be too late because I gotta go to initiation tomorrow. I said reassuring my grandpa that I won't be out too late.

Time skip (5 min before Ruby fights Roman)

I'm running on the edge of rooftops at the moment because as it is my job to protect humans and Faunus alike so we can see a brighter future. Right now though it seems that there isn't any crimes going on like normal.

Me: WHY CAN'T THERE BE BAD GUYS ON THE STREET LIKE NORMAL! I growled sounding a bit like a crazy person.

Me: Ya know what? I'm gonna go to dust till Dawn and bother the owner since I have no one else to bother. I say as I headed over there.

While I'm heading over to Dust Till Dawn I hear the sound of breaking glass towards the direction I'm going.

Me: Oh crap, old man! ITS HERO TIME! I scream while slamming my palm on to my watch.

In a flash of green a tall man made of rocks and magma starts to fly by shooting fire out of his hands towards the ground. This form was heatblast it only took me a few seconds to get to the place where the crashing came from. When I got there I see a girl in a red hood fighting four guys at once so I thought 'let's even the odds'.

Ruby's POV

When I'm getting ready to fight these guys that for some reason wear the same suit and look the same. One of the men is knocked out by aa blast of fire!? The person who did it start to speak.

???: Yaknow teaming up on one person isn't too fair let's even these odds.

He comes crashing down doing a super hero landing creating a shockwave. I take advantage of that chance of them being stunned and tackle one of the men then hitting the other guy with the blunt end of my scythe. When I try to go for the other guy he was already knocked out. I now hear bowler hat guy talking.

Bowler hat guy: It's been good seeing ya red and pain in my ass but I better get going.

Bowler hat guy then throws a dust crystal towards me and it explodes. What I didn't notice was that the guy who knocked out the first guy sheilded my from the blast.

Me: Thank you *gasp* HEATBLAST!? I scream with gasp.

Heatblast: the one and only but right now we gotta chase Mr.Eyeliner. he states with a bit of a smirk.

He then chases after Bowler hat guy shooting himself into the sky like a rocket I also follow suit. When we got there Bowler hat guy was walking backwards now because he has no where to go. Heatblast now spoke up.

Heatblast: No where to run Roman your cornered you can't run! He states with a bit of confidence.

Roman: You really think so? WELL THINK AGAIN. He screams while jumping backwards.

Roman was caught on a boarhead and now says.

Roman: If I said I had fun I would be lying so goodbye you two thorns in my side! He yells while pulling out some dust again and throwing it at us.

When Heatblast tried protecting me again but he was too slow but we were saved by a blond lady who was blocking the attack. Now she uses the old rubble to make multiple spears to attack the bullhead. The bull head is taken of ballance. Roman runs to the cockpit and now a weird person in a red dress comes out and shoots fire at us. Heatblast now comes back I to the fray and sucks up the fire at shoots it right back. The bullhead takes off and now the bad guy got away.

Heatblast: Damn he got away again next time I will throw him in jail but I better get going I have other things to do see ya Glynda. He states with a bit of anger then does a complete 180 and becomes happy and leaves in a flash of green.

Me*gasp* Your a huntress can I get an autograph!? I say with a gasp hoping to get what I asked for.

Glynda: No and you are in big trouble young lady you are coming with me to the police station. She says with a bit of anger.

Me: awwww crap.

 **(A/N: this was fun hopefully you like it also please comment give me some FeedBack too hehe puns.)**


	3. The First Day

(A/N: Thank you all for reading my chapters from before hopefully, you read this one and the ones later on also please comment and Fav and follow for more.)

Jaune POV

Right now is not one of my greatest moments. At the moment I'm puking my guts out in the trash can next to the docking bay for the Bullhead that brought me and everyone else here. After I finished vomiting I feel a presents right behind me so I turn around quickly to see who or what it is and once I see it I couldn't help but give a big fat grin.

Me: Long time no sees Ben it's been a while how have you been.

Ben: Same here man also I've been good last night though I was really pissed.

Me: Yeah I heard about the whole confrontation that sucks but in the words of a great man "you don't learn anything through winning".

Ben: Yeah you're right about that. So are you gonna stand there looking pretty or are we gonna go hear the speech.

Me: Sure let's go I don't wanna be on the receiving end of Glynda's "wand".

Ben's POV

We start to walk towards the amphitheater but while going there we hear a girl in a white dress scolding the girl in the red cloak.

Jaune: Hey Ben go on ahead I have to do something right now.

I sighed at Jaune giving him a hum of approval.

Me: I'll save you a spot ok?

Jaune: Sure thanks.

Me: No problem.

Time Skip (Amphitheater)

I walk into the amphitheater it's not too full so that's good for me. I see a girl with long yellow hair so I go to make a smart comment.

Me: excuse me are you dressing up as a female super saiyan three?

Girl: Huh? Guess I do but thanks for the compliment though.

Me: At least you took one my jokes as a compliment the last person I did it too didn't take the joke too kindly.

Girl: Oh really What did you say?

Me: I called her snowflake.

Girl: What did she do?

Me: she kicked my ass that's for sure!

Girl: Heh heh you're funny. What's your name buddy?

Me: Names Ben. You?

Girl: Yang. Oh, my sis here. Ruby, I saved you a spot! Talk to you later.

Me: Ok see ya later I was waiting on that blond giant anyways so see ya again.

Jaune makes his way towards me and tells me everything that happened when I left. After we finish talking now waiting on Ozpin's speech we hear the white-haired girl in a white combat skirt and whitish blue bolero jacket. During her whole disclaimer for her company yang tries to break up the one-sided argument between Ruby and the white-haired girl and help them be friends but after that, the white-haired girl starts to be sarcastic and bring up Jaune. What she said ticked me off a bit because I don't like it when people diss my friends like that but I just brush it off. Ozpin's speech finally starts.

Ozpin: I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your, craft and acquire new skills. When you are finished here you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people but when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

Goodwitch: You all will gather in the ballroom tonight tomorrow initiation begins. Be ready dismissed.

Time Skip (Ballroom)

Third person POV

Jaune and Ben are now walking in the ballroom to find a space to sleep at. While they are looking, Ben hears someone purring which causes him to get a bit worried for Him and his friends well being. They talk for the rest of the night until they hear a few people being a little too loud until the white-haired girl starts screaming at the people being loud. Ben and jaune have a rock paper scissors to see who has to deal with it and ben lost with Jaune's outcome being paper and Ben's being rock.

Ben: can you please be quiet and GO to sleep all three of you are being loud. Also hello Yang.

Yang: Sup.

Ruby: Sorry

Weiss tried to speak but before she could Ben put a hand over her mouth. Put his index finger to his lips saying be quiet and pointing towards the place she was sleeping with a glare.

He also glared at the other three and grabbed the candle and blew it out.

(A\N: Sorry for being late I'm coming up with how Ben should be put into the story and later volumes and the backstory of his family.)


	4. Initiation

(A\N: If you wonder what Ben looks like just look into the other book I made about his design. Albedo looks like him but without a scarf and has a small ponytail.)

Third person POV

Early in the morning Ben is tossing and turning in his sleep with sweat dripping down his face. In his dream, it shows an image of him being stabbed on the left side of the chest he looks at his wound and sees blood. He tries to look at the assailant but all he sees is a fuzzy image if a man with a mask and red hair and soon after he hears a voice that says "Finally the one who will stop my plans is now dead oh and say hi to death for me filthy alien". Ben wakes up with a jolt and grips the left side of his chest and sees there is no hole and sighs in relief. Ben checks the time and sees its 6:05 so he goes to wake up Jaune.

Ben(whispers): Wakey wakey sleepy head we got an initiation to do.

Jaune mumbles something but is not heard by Ben. Ben begins to pick Jaune up from where he is sleeping and takes him to the locker room. When they are in the locker room Ben drops Jaune on his butt and he wakes up surprised. Both boys get ready and put on the clothes they will use for initiation accept for their weapons and armor. Ben checks the time and sees that it's 6:35 now and heads straight to the Cafeteria with Jaune in tow. They get there in 10 minutes and eat until 7:15. During that time they talked about the past and what happened yesterday.

Timeskip (After breakfast)

Jaune's POV

I and Ben start to go to the locker rooms again so we can get our armor and weapons. I'm trying to find my locker but I can't find it and for some reason and I continue to look. I found my locker in between two ladies one with red hair like a tetramands skin and the girl that insulted me yesterday. I go up and see the girl in white with an evil face so I whisper to the girl in red.

Me(whisper): You okay there?

Redhead: Eek!

The Redhead jumps in surprise because of my sudden appearance. And soon after that the girl in white looks at me with disgust and asks who I am and I state my name and ask for hers including the redhead's name too.

Redhead: My name is Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune.

White hair: My name is Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust company.

Me: Nice to meet you both also Weiss what you said about me yesterday was pretty uncalled for.

Weiss: You are right I'm sorry about that I was very ticked off yesterday but still sorry.

After that, I start to get my armor on and get my sword and shield with my other sword that clips to my belt. After I put on my gear I ask Pyrrha and Weiss if they are gonna be looking out for anybody to be on their team.

Weiss: I'm hoping to be on Pyrrha's team.

Pyrrha: I'll let the chips fall where they may.

Me: I agree with you on that part Pyrrha. But I'd love to be on a team with my best friend. Maybe you because you look like you can handle yourself in a fight.

Pyrrha: Why thank you-

Pyrrha is quickly cut off by Weiss and she starts to say something.

Weiss: Do you even know who she is!?

Me: Nope

Weiss: She won the Mistral tournament four times in a row.

Me: Oh so that's who won that tournament, congrats.

Weiss: She passed at the top of her classes in Sanctum!

Me: Uh...Cool?

Weiss: Shes on the front of every box of pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes!

As soon as I heard this I turned to Pyrrha and said: "you have my condolences".

Pyrrha: Yeah it wasn't the best.

Ben's POV

I see Jaune speaking with two girls and I notice the white one looks like someone I know and the other girl is Pyrrha Nikos. I go up to jaune who has his armor and sword that he got from his family. Tap Jaune on the shoulder and he looks at me with a smile.

Jaune: Need something, Ben?

Me: Yeah I was just wondering if you were done flirting.

Jaune quickly denies that he was flirting while the white girl looks at me with disgust and Pyrrha looks at me with curiosity. She whispers something I can't hear.

Pyrrha(whispers): Where have I heard that voice from? Hmm...probably nothing.

Me: So Jaune you ready? If so come on because in a minute Mrs.Riding crop is about to tell us to start coming to Beacon cliff.

Jaune: Yeah I'm ready. Goodbye, Weiss, Pyrrha. I hope you both have amazing partners.

Jaune gives that signature genuine Arc smile. I smile smugly at Jaune and turn around and walk away with Jaune in tow.

TimeSkip (Beacon cliff)

Ozpin is about to give a speech about teams. Glynda starts it off by letting us know that the rumors about having teams placed today are true.

Ozpin: The person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years.

A few people state their opinion through groaning and whining. Another person, on the other hand, was giving Ozpin a death glare that person was me.

Ozpin: With that being said head to the northern end of the forest. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die.

Soon after that, a few people were launched into the air. I was last in line to be launched. I was sent flying into the air so I positioned myself with my legs in front of me. Soon after I landed but when I landed I see a face I would never want to see. A guy who looked just like me but with longer hair.

Me: Albedo I never expected to see you.

Albedo: Well I expected to see you and I was right.

Me: You still after the Omnitrix?

Albedo: No there is no need for that I have quit trying to take that watch. I have come to warn you, Tennyson.

Me: Warn me about what?

Albedo: The Queen of Grimm Salem and her lackey Cinder Fall. They intend to ruin the Vytal Festival.

Me: Why are you telling me this?

Albedo: I owe Jaune a favor for helping me...And I also really like this planet since I learned to truly love life.

Me: So he helped you turn a new leaf. Good if that's all I get going now see ya Albedo. If there's any more info you get, send it to me or Jaune we will need it if we wanna beat this witch. See ya later.

Albedo: Yeah I'll keep up with that.

Jaune's POV

I'm stuck to a tree by someone's spear. About two minutes after I was stuck up here Weiss came out of some bushes and once she saw me she turned right around and left.

About one minute after she left Pyrrha came by and asked if I had a spot in my team and I answered her question with a question.

Me: Can you pull this spear out of this tree?

Pyrrha: Sure.

Pyrrha pulls the spear out off the tree without touching it. I fell down onto my bum luckily I have aura to protect me. We start to go toward the ruins and on our way there I got hit on the face by a branch an got a cut I quickly healed it with my aura.

About fifteen minutes later and now we see a cave. I suggest that we see if the cave is where the relics are.

Pyrrha: I don't think this is where the relics are.

Jaune: Come on it will be fine let's do a tiny bit of exploring then we can find the relics.

Pyrrha: Fine but do be careful you don't know what could be in there.

Me: Alright I hear ya.

I walk into the cave with a lit torch. About thirty seconds after I went into the cave I found a bright light I knew what it was so I walked backward slowly. After I got out of the cave I accidentally stepped on a twig and after that, a roar came.

Me: run.

Pyrrha and I start running away from the deathstalker but as we are running away I reach into my pouch and drop some earth dust water dust and drop both together creating mud.

Pyrrha and I continue running and soon we find the ruins. We find ruby her sister yang her partner and a guy with black hair with a pink stripe and a ginger girl with a hammer.

Me: Hey Ruby where is your partner?

Before Ruby could even answer me, Weiss yelled at us.

Weiss: How could you leave me!?

Ruby: I told you to jump!

Blake: Shes gonna fall.

Ruby: She'll be fine.

Pink stripe: Shes falling.

While people were watching I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. I run up toward a pillar and run up it then I jump off using aura to enhance my leg strength and caught Weiss. I landed with a bit of a slide.

Me: You okay there?

Weiss: Yes so you can let go of me now.

I gently put Weiss down the I look toward the relics and grab a rook piece. Soon after I did that I heard a roar and out came the Deathstalker.

Me: Oum dammit why does this have to happen today!?

Ruby: I'll handle it!

Me Yang: Ruby no!

Ruby tries to attack the Deathstalker but her scythe bounces off its bone armor. When Ruby tries to retreat her hood gets caught by a Nevermore's feathers.

The Deathstalker tries to attack Ruby but it gets frozen by none other than Weiss. Ruby gets the feather off of her hood.

Weiss: You are so childish and dimwitted, and hyperactive and don't even get me started on your fighting style. I can be a bit...difficult but we are going to have to do this together so stop trying to show off.

Ruby: I'm not trying to show off I just wanna show you I can do it!

Weiss: You're fine.

I hear ruby whisper something about knees but whatever. While not thinking about impending doom I sense a presence it's warm and kind but also strong and confident " I know who that is" I thought. I looked in the direction of the of who or what was there and then I get of a glimpse of a person wearing a green scarf running by while grabbing a relic.

Me: Guys remember that there's a giant Nevermore up in the sky that wants to kill us? Good now, let's get moving!

Timeskip (Bridge and cliff) Ben's POV

I get to the cliff near the bridge and sit down in a nearby tree to watch whats gonna happen next. I see that Jaune takes Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora and Ruby takes Weiss, Blake, and Yang. I focus in on Jaunes team and see that they are fighting a Deathstalker I notice that Ren is distracting the Deathstalker while I see that Pyrrha throws Jaune up into the air and she does the same Jaune repositions himself mid-air and Pyrrha does the same with the feet of the pair facing each other. Jaune Kicks Pyrrhas feet and she is sent flying at the tail of the Deathstalker and she cuts the tail off. Nora jumps into the air and slams her hammer into the tail forcing it into the crack of its skull.

Me: Jeez they did a number on that one. Let's see what little red is doing.

I turned my head towards Rubys team and I see Ruby cut off the head of the Nevermore. Ruby does an awesome pose but still could use some work. I pull out a kunai and attach a message to it saying "King has pawns" I throw the knife in Jaunes direction. I leave the tree I was in and go to the designated place for getting your teams set up

Third person POV

A kunai comes toward Jaune but is a bit off trajectory and hits the ground and sticks there. Jaune pulls the Kunai out of the ground and reads the message. He rips the message off of the knife and focuses his aura into the paper and it starts to burn and he throws it over the ledge.

Pyrrha: Jaune what was that?

Jaune: Aura paper its mainly used by high ranking people or very famous families and what you do is focus some aura into it and it starts to burn.

Pyrrha: Why?

Jaune: It has fire dust in it so it can burn and you know the rest if you paid attention in class about dust studies.

Timeskip(Beacon cliff)

Ozpin: Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You all picked up the black and white bishop piece you four now create the team CRDL also pronounced as Cardinal and your team leader is Cardin Winchester.

Everyone starts to clap for them until after a few seconds they stop. Ozpin starts to call up Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and they are now called team RWBY and little red is the leader.

Ozpin: Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. you four grabbed the white and black rook pieces but there is another person who picked up the same one as you and he is Ben Tennyson. You five are now called JNPRB also pronounced as Juniperb and the leader of the rare team is Jaune Arc.

Ben: Congrats Jaune I knew you could do it

Jaune: Thanks also

Jaune punches Ben in the face and screams "Don't throw a kunai at me again while I'm trying to take a quick break dumbass". After all that the new teams goto get their stuff from the lockers and go to their new rooms.

(A/N: Sorry for taking so long on wattpad also check me out on if you liked it follow me fav this and put a review so I can better the story or for Wattpad Vote comment and save to your library to get recent updates and follow me to get announcements so have a good day and a good night.)


	5. Classes?

**(A/N: I will be making an MHA x Ben 10 story after this one.)**

 **Third person POV**

Jaune wakes up before his team and thinks he's home but he quickly remembers that he's in Beacon now. Yesterday everyone in JNPRB had to choose a bed Ben chose the bed on the far left, Jaune chose the bed on the far right Pyrrha slept on the bed next to Jaunes and Ren did the same but next to Ben and Nora slept in the bed next to Rens.

Jaune got out of bed and went to get dressed for the day. He went into the living room and he saw five boxes with his name and his teammate's names.

Jaune: How the heck did they get into our dorm?

Ben: I wondered the same thing but then again Ozpin does own the school so he has keys to anywhere.

Jaune: Oh yeah I forgot about that. Hey, Ben do you know what time it is?

Ben quickly checks his scroll and sees that its 7:05. He tells jaune and tells him to get everyone else up at 7:30. Both grabbed the boxes with their names on it and got dressed.

 **Time skip (8:00)**

All of team JNPRB is now up and ready to go. When Ren found out Ben made coffee for everyone he quickly grabbed two cups and poured one down the drain. Everyone chose the closet to put their clothes in and soon it became 8:50.

Jaune: Alright everyone lets get going to Professor Port's class.

Ben: Yup.

Pyrrha: Ok.

Nora: Alrighty!

Ren: Sure.

Everyone is dressed in their uniforms but with a few distinct design choices like Ben he chose to cut his selves to make them short sleeve and he isn't wearing loafers but is still wearing the tie and pants.  
Jaune tied his uniform jacket around his waist and rolled up his sleeves on his uniform shirt and wears a blue vest over his uniform shirt. The rest of the team chose to leave it the way it is  
Everyone starts to walk towards

Port's class but while they were almost there they hear quick patting of feet. They looked behind themselves and saw team RWBY running towards them.

Ruby: Go Go Go we are almost late!

Ben: Oh shit let's go!

They all quickly ran to Professor Port's class and soon got there when he was in the middle of beginning class. They all quickly sat down and got ready for class.

Time skip (fifteen minutes before ports class ends.)

Ben is doodling, Jaune is taking notes but isn't doing so well, the same goes for everyone else except Ruby and Weiss. Ruby is doodling like Ben and shows it to everyone but is soon shown up by Ben with a very detailed drawing of Port but with a very fit body.

Weiss looks at Ruby with a scowl. Port spoke up and asked if anyone thought they were huntsman material and Weiss' hand shot up and said: "I do sir".

Weiss left and a few minutes later she came back with her fighting clothes.

Ben(whispering): Hey Jaune did you notice how Weiss was acting during class?

Jaune(whispering): Stuck up and angry or is it just angry?

Ben(whispering): More confused and angry than stuck up.

Jaune(whispering): Oh alright well then let's watch this fight.

Port soon lets the opponent out of the cage. The opponent was a Boarbatusk Weiss prepares herself for battle.

Ben(whispering): I'm gonna take a nap so wake me up when it ends.

Jaune(whispering): yup

The Boarbatusk rushes at Weiss and quickly disarmed her. The beast charges at her again but she dodges that attack and runs to get her weapon. Ruby in the background is cheering Weiss on and Weiss looks at her and tells her to quit telling her what to do. The Boarbatusk begins it as Ben calls it, it's "spin dash attack".  
Weiss creates two glyphs one blocks the Boarbatusk and on launches Weiss right at the flipped over Boarbatusk and stabs it in the stomach.

Port: Bravo! Bravo! We are truly in the presence of a true huntress. Make sure to go over the readings I have assigned and stay vigilant! Class dismissed

Weiss quickly walks away into the hallway. The rest of her team mainly ruby follows her.

Ben: Ok I take back everything I said earlier its all of the things I said and you said Jaune.

Jaune: Yup...Wait you were awake!?

Ben: Ruby didn't know how to shut up so I couldn't nap.

Jaune: That's rude but true.

 **Time skip (JNPRB's room)**

Jaune: Alright everyone let's get to know each other so we can be a bit more familiar with us as teammates.

Everyone sits down on the couches with Ben and Ren next to each other on the left couch, Nora and Pyrrha next to the other on the right couch, Jaune is sitting on a chair at the head of the group.

Jaune: How about I introduce myself first since I'm the leader. I am Jaune Arc your leader I come from a town near Vale its called Arden. The town itself is very beautiful except for rainy days those days suck. You next Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Ok well here I go. I am Pyrrha Nikos I come from Mistral born and raised. I am very famous all over the world for my accomplishments. I came here to not be known as the invincible girl but to be known as Pyrrha Nikos huntress in training so I hope you can treat me as you treat others. You next um...Nora.

Nora: Alright let's go. I'm Nora Valkyrie I don't exactly want to say where I come from but it is in Sanus. Your next Ren.

Ren: Sure. I am Lie Ren and I come from the same place as Nora. The future I want is something I will think of later. You're next Ben.

Ben: Thanks, Ren. I'm Benjamin Kirby Tennyson I come from eastern Sanus and when I was eight I moved to Arden and met Jaune. I came here because I want to kill all of the grim and protect everyone I can from harm's way and become a symbol of hope.

Jaune: All right that was everyone so let's get to bed because we have classes in the morning.

Team JNPRB soon went to bed and fell asleep. The problem between Ruby and Weiss was soon resolved and both made a promise to be the best they can be.

 **(Thank you for reading this have a good night or morning remember to give me back some feedback to make the story even better.)**


	6. I’m done

I have grown bored of doing this story I don't wanna do this anymore it was dumb of me to make this and I regret ever making this.

I did not get hate for the story I just started thinking about how stupid of an idea this was also because I wanna do other things like make manga for MediBang or write shitpost stories just for the sake of it.


End file.
